Holy Beginnings
by TitanWolf
Summary: a look at Anderson's first encounter with a vampire.
1. Bad Night

Holy Beginnings

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Chapter 1

The moon, full and bright shone down on the back streets of Glasgow. Three young ruffians after being thrown from the pub for starting a fight were licking their wounds on the way to another.

"Damn, I thin' me nose is busted boys" Derek, the tallest of the three said, holding his nose to keep the blood from running out. The other two laughed at their friends misfortune.

"It serves ye right, told ye not to be flirtin' with that girl" Jacob, Derek's younger brother said. They turned the corner and continued on down another darkened street.

"How was I ta know she was married?"

"By the ring on her finger!" Anderson said and started to laugh. Their attention was drawn to a darkened alley.

"Ye three lads lookin fore some fun?" the speaker stepped out and they could see that it was a woman. Her dark brown hair cascaded around her face, her eyes were bright green they held a look of cunning, her lips were cherry red, full and pouting. She wore a dirty dress it looked like she'd rolled in dirt, one shoe was on her foot the other was bare. The three looked at each other.

"Looks like ye have already had your fun lassie. But me an' the boys wouldn't mind takin turns" Derek said, as he moved toward her she held up her hand.

"Na not you, him" she said and pointed toward Anderson, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Well looks like the lassie wants a piece oh Alexander Anderson" he said, before following the strange girl into an alley. She kept her back to him most of the way in.

"Don't worry lassie, I'll go easy on ye" he said and smirked. He grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall. He undid his belt and let his pants fall and reached under the girl's dress to pull her panties down, he found none.

"Jest the way I like it" he said, pulling his underwear down and entered her. He started thrusting into her slowly and began building up speed until he was moving at a rapid pace. From outside the alley sounds of screams filled the air. Anderson slowed.

"What was that?" he asked as the screams continued.

"Nothin keep goin" she said, he pulled out and pulled his underwear and pants up.

"Na I heard screamin, sounds like ma friends" as he started down the alley the girl slammed into him and held him up off the ground against the wall. Her grip was like iron, Anderson tried to pry her fingers away but to no avail. She ran one of her fingers down his face, leaving a bloody scar.

"What… are… ye?" he asked, straining to talk.

"Ye death" she said simply and opened her mouth to reveal a pair of fangs, as she leaned into his neck the girl's eyes widened in horror as a bayonet pierced her heart, narrowly missing Anderson's chest as it slammed into the wall. The girl started to age and crumbled away to dust. He fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Did she bite ye?" a strong voice commanded, he looked up to see a priest, holding another bayonet.

"Nay she didn'a" he said his voice weak. The priest helped him to his feet. And walked away down the alley.

"Ye better come with me boyo, there be more of them afoot".

"But ma friends?"

"Already dead, Ghouls got em" he replied, not turning back. Anderson stood there, rooted to the spot before he followed after the priest. He followed to a Catholic church. Several blocks away.

"What was that monster?" he asked the priest after they arrived and entered his office, several different weapons hung on the wall behind his desk, the priest placed the bayonets back on the wall before sitting at the desk.

"Sit, this'll be a long tale" he said, gesturing for Anderson to sit.

"My name is father Joshua, an this is the base I work from to exterminate creatures like the one tonight".

"What was she?"

"A vampire" Joshua said.

End Chapter 1

**Read and Review**


	2. Getting Worse

Chapter 2

disclaimer i own nothing

"Vampire are ye mad man?" Anderson asked, "They only exist in kiddies stories".

"No there as real as you and me boyo" Joshua said, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a book and began flipping pages, "It all started with this man, Vlad The Impaler. Sold his soul to Satan he did for immortality". Joshua placed the open book on the desk and turned it to face Anderson, he flipped through the page as Joshua spoke again.

"Poor bastard, to stay young he was forced to drink the blood o' the liven, passing on the curse he himself had. That girl tonight was Erin O'Brien, been dead for three weeks" Joshua said as Anderson placed the book back on the desk and shut it.

"Sound like you been hittin the whiskey father, that was just a girl on drugs" Anderson said, "Ye saved my life and I thank ye, but all this talk of vampires is wrong". He turned on his heels and walked out of the office, father Joshua's cries of protest fell on deaf ears.

"It's not safe son, come back their out there!".

Anderson arrived back at his apartment climbed the stairs. He opened his door and cut on the lights, he locked the door behind him and went and lied down on his bed. Falling asleep instantly. Five minutes later there came a pounding on the door.

"Who could that be?" he mumbled to himself, "Who is it!".

"It's Derek and Jacob open up" Derek said, Anderson dashed to the door and flung it open.

"Hey boyos where ye-" his words died away as he saw what remained of his friends. Pale skin, bloodshot eyes full of hunger, their mouths were drawn back in snarls allowing him to see fangs. Blood stained their chins and was black beneath their fingernails. He took a step back, as they lurched into the room.

"Hey it's me" he said, holding up his hands to show he was plain old Alexander Anderson. They continued forward slowly, their snarls grew and low growling sounds could be heard.

"Don't" Anderson said, as he felt his back hit the wall.

"Don't" he said again as they opened their mouths.

"Don't" he said one final time. One happened next shocked him, pieces of holy paper suddenly covered the walls, Derek and Jacob howled and backed away. Anderson watched them turn to run for the door but found father Joshua standing there. He held a bible in one hand and several bayonets in between the fingers of his other hand.

"Hail Mary full of grace the lord is with me" he started to say but Derek and Jacob's howling amplified and Anderson couldn't here what else he said.

"Kill him kill the Judas Priest!" Derek shouted as he leaped forward, his brother right behind him, "Die holy man!".

Joshua tossed the bayonets up into the air and spin kicked tem as they came down. The holy blades flew through the air and connected with the dead boys shoulders and abdomen, the force sent them flying back, pinning them to the wall. Anderson watched as they struggled to free themselves, grasping the handles only for steam to come from their hands causing them to pull away in rage, black scars on their hands.

"The blades have been blessed by the church" Joshua said, "They won't be getting free anytime soon".

He walked across the floor and help Anderson to steady his shaking legs. He watched the writhing things that were once his friends howl and gnash their teeth. The eye held rage and hunger as they looked at Anderson, this unnerved him.

"You were telling the truth" Anderson said, looking at the priest nodded solemnly, "How do we help them change back?"

"Killing them is the only way my son" he replied, walking over to the vampires and pulled the bayonets stuck in their stinking guts free, the blades were black with blood and steaming, he quickly stabbed Derek through the heart. His teeth clenched together and he gargled briefly before his body aged centuries in seconds and turned into a pile of dust. As Joshua moved to do the same with Jacob, Anderson shot forward and grabbed the priest's hand.

"No he's my friend I won't let ye do this!" he shouted, trying to wrestle the bayonet away from the priest, "You're a priest for God's sake!".

"I'm' doing his work know let-" he was cut off as Jacob lashed out and grabbed Joshua, pulling him close and sinking his fangs into his throat. Anderson watched as the holy man fought to get free, while the thing that was once his friend smacked his lips as he lapped up the blood.

"Don't just stand there ye daft fool hand me the Bayonet!" he ordered, Anderson moved on shaky legs he seized the handle of the blade embedded in the wall and brought it out with a tug. He looked at it for a moment, bewitched by the weight in his hand and felt a sense of power, before charging forward, impaling the priest through the heart. Joshua clenched his teeth and grabbed the handle of the blade, Anderson expected the older man to pull it out but he instead pushed it in deeper. Jacob however struggled to get free.

"I'll kill you Anderson, I'll kill you when I get fre-" he stopped when the holy blade finally pierced his heart. His once friend opened his mouth and let out a long sad howl as he crumbled away. Joshua simply smiled and nodded his head before he rested his chin against his chest. Anderson stood their for what seemed like ages, but only a few minutes had passed. He pulled the blade free, it made a sickening wet sound as it exited the priest's body. Several minutes later he'd changed clothes with the holy man and gathered the bayonets before saying a prayer and leaving the apartment for good.

Three days later found him in Rome, he was walking through an alley at night when several shadows fell upon him, he turned to see several street urchins, memories of the past several days came back to him. He watched as they made their way slowly toward him.

"Here take my money and go!" he said, looking frightened and holding out his wallet. The urchins started laughing to themselves.

"we don't want money" one of them, obviously the leader said, "But we'll take your blood". Anderson smirked at this.

"Well alright boyos come and get it" he said, tossing his overcoat away to reveal his priest uniform and the several bayonets, held between his fingers. The urchins howled in rage and charged him.

"Hail Mary full of grace the lord is with me" the rest of his word were drowned out by the howls of the vampires as they charged forward, fangs bared, bloodlust in their eyes. Five minutes later he exited the alley, smiling to himself as he adjusted his coat and walked down the sidewalk singing.

End chapter 2

Read and Review


End file.
